History Can Remember You Forever
by bolt fan 21
Summary: A sequel to A Treasure Beyond All Imagining. When some one comes forward with evidence that show Bolt's ancestor might have been involved in the Lincoln assassination. Bolt must protect his family name once more.
1. Chapter 1

History Can Remember You Forever. By Bolt Fan 21.

April 15, 1865.

Shawn Fletcher's point of view.

The Civil War was over, and my father and I had gone out to eat. Suddenly, my dad was approached by two strange men. "Spencer Fletcher, we have some thing we'd like you to have a look at." One of the men said. "Okay, I will need some time to work on it." My father told them. The taller of the men was fidgeting and glancing at his pocket watch. "What's his problem?" I thought. "You can go on ahead, I'll catch up." The shorter of the men told the tall fidgety man.

So the tall fidgety man, (who was actually Jon Wilkes Booth) rode off on his horse to the theater where Abraham Lincoln was enjoying a play. So Jon Wilkes Booth slipped into the room where Lincoln was, and shot the president in the back of the head! "Sic semper tyrannis!" The president murder yelled. It meant thus always to tyrants. Mean while, my father was decoding the cypher. "Wait, KGC. You're a traitor! You're all traitors!" My dad yelped. Suddenly, we heard people yelling that president Lincoln had been shot! "I would appreciate it if you finished decoding that cypher." The traitor told my dad. My dad tore several pages from the diary, and tossed them in the fire. As a result Jon Wilkes Booth's partner shot my father. "Dad!" I yelped. "The war is over." He told his killer. "You're wrong. The war has just begun." He replied. Before the murderer, he grabbed a few pages from the fire."Shawn, the debt that all men pay." My father said, with his dying breath. With that, he was gone for ever.

Present day.

Bolt's point of view.

"If Spencer Fletcher would have given them that information. We would have lost The Civil War." I told the crowd. "Thank you Bolt. We are delighted to add Spencer Fletcher to our Civil War heroes exhibit." The historian said. "i have a question. What ever happened to the pages that were pulled from the fire?" An ominous voice asked. "We may never know." I replied. "Perhaps, perhaps not. I have an ancestor way up in my family tree named Phillip Manchester. I'm Mark Manchester. He used to tell a story about the night president Lincoln was killed. He says that it was in fact Spencer Fletcher that called a meeting to plan the assassination of president Lincoln." Mark said. "That's absurd!" I told Mark. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present one of the missing pages from the diary of Jon Wilkes Booth." Mark told the audience. "It's a fake!" My father told Mark. "So you're calling my ancestor a liar? This diary page says otherwise." Mark said.

So we looked at the diary page. "Surat, copiae?" The historian said. "Mary Surat was hanged because she gave Jon Wilkes Booth a riffle and field glasses." Mark said. "Aha, here it is. Spencer Fletcher, artifex." The historian told us. "Artifex." I said disappointedly. "It means Designer, Or mastermind." Mark said, with a ha ha I win look on his face. "I know what it means Mark. I won't believe it." I told Mark. So we looked to see if the page matched up to the book. It did. "Impossible." My dad muttered. "I will announce the discovery tomorrow." The historian told me. So we returned home. "What a week this has been. First Sadie breaks up with me. Now our family name's become infamous again." I said. "Bolt you need to clear our family's name again." My dad told me. "I will find out what's on that page. There's only one person that can help." I told my dad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Just an ordinary day.

Rhino's point of view.

I had just released my book on the Templar Treasure called: It's Not a Conspiracy Theory. So I had a book signing, which only a few people attended. "Oh wow. Is this a book about the Templar Treasure?" A girl asked me. "Yes, it's also about other myths that are true." I replied. "So the author's here signing copies?" She asked me. "You're looking at the author. See, my name's right there, Rhino Eloop." I told her. "Oh, I've never heard of you." she told me. "Oh." I replied. This wasn't the first time I had heard that today. Suddenly, I was approached by a cute female hamster. "This is promising." I thought. "Oh my goodness are you, Bolt Fletcher?" The girl hamster asked me. "Yes I am." I replied. "Do you own a red Ferrari?" She asked me. "Yes I do." I replied. "I think it's being towed." She replied. I glanced out the window, and she was right. "I'll be back." I told her. So I ran after the tow truck. "Wait that's my car!" I yelped.

So I packed up my stuff, and walked home. Oddly enough, Bolt was there waiting for me. "Hey Rhino, where's the Ferrari?" I asked Rhino. "The IRS impounded it." I told Bolt. "The IRS?" Bolt asked me. "Funny story. My publisher set up a (air quotes) corporation. On an island that didn't exist. He assured me that's how "rich people do it." So they slapped me with a huge fine, plus interest! You know what the taxes are on five million dollars? Six million dollars. So, what's new with you Bolt?" I asked Bolt. "Well, Sadie kicked me out. I'm living with my dad, and my family killed president Lincoln." Bolt told me. "Okay." I replied. "I need your help." Bolt told me.

So, we went to Sadie's house. "Why do you have to break into your own house." I asked Bolt. "We need Sadie's ID badge, she has access to the Booth diary page." Bolt told me. "Why don't you ask Sadie for her help?" I asked Bolt. "She changed the alarm codes Rhino. She's not going to talk to me." Bolt told me. "Okay, we have 30 seconds to disable the alarm. So Bolt, what happened with you and Sadie?" I asked Bolt. "She started using the word so a lot." Bolt told me. "So?" I asked Bolt. "You know like: so I guess my opinion doesn't matter. So I guess you always know what's best. So I guess I'm invisible! So I've moved out, and we're dividing the furniture." Bolt told me. "Women, can't live with them. Especially if the change the alarm codes." I told Bolt, after I disarmed the alarm. "You did that in 15 seconds." Bolt told me. "That's why I tell people not to get Star Tech security systems." I told Bolt.

So Bolt got the ID badge, and we started to leave. Suddenly, Sadie returned. "Sadie was on a date," Bolt muttered. "It's that White House guy. Jonathan Jones." I told Bolt. So Bolt and I tried to slip out before they came in. "He's really clever, Sadie must really like him." I told Bolt. Seconds later, Sadie walked in. So I dove into the hall closet. "Hi Sadie." Bolt told Sadie. "How did you get in Bolt? Rhino, come back here!" Sadie yelled. "Hi Sadie. What are you doing here? I mean it's your house, of course. I sent you a copy of my book, have you read it yet?" I asked Sadie. "Not yet Rhino." Sadie told me. "Oh. Hey I know you, you're the White House Curator. I'm Rhino, we met at-" I started. "Oh yeah, you're Bolt's assistant." Jonathan told me. "What?" I asked. "I really should go." Jonathan said. "Okay, I had a great time tonight." Sadie told Jonathan. "I did too." He replied. The two of them kissed. "Awkward." I muttered. "Okay Bolt, what did you take?" Sadie asked Bolt. "Just some more of my stuff." Bolt told Sadie. "Hand over the ID badge Bolt." Sadie told Bolt. "I need to look at the Booth diary page." Bolt said. "There is not a treasure map on that page Bolt!" Sadie told Bolt. "There should be a cipher leading to a treasure map. One look under infared is all I ask. You can have the Boston Tea Tables." Bolt told Sadie. I could see a smile creeping across Sadie's face. "Both of them?" Sadie asked Bolt.

It was 2:30 AM, and we still hadn't found any thing. "Bolt, there's nothing there." I yawned. "There has to be some thing there." Bolt told me. "In a hundred years, only Booth will be remembered." I told Bolt. "That's not true. You know the expression his name is Mud?" Bolt asked me. "Of course." I replied. "Do you know the origin of the expression?" Bolt asked me. "Does any one except you?" I asked Bolt. "Dr Samuel Mud was a co-conspirator in the Lincoln assassination. He was later pardoned, his name still became infamous though. I won't let that happen to Spencer Fletcher." Bolt replied. "Hey guys, look at this." Sadie told us. "It's a smudge." I told Bolt. "It's a cipher!" Bolt squealed. "You can't prove any thing until you decode this cipher." Sadie told Bolt. "We just need a four letter word." I told Sadie.

Author's note: Wow, what a chapter! Sorry for not updating yesterday. I was so tired when I got home yesterday after noon. Sadly, I was greeted by the fact that 8MilesThatWay quit fanfiction. I hope that the person taking over his stories will do a good job. Thanks for reading guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The debt that all men pay.

Bolt's point of view.

We were up all night decoding the cypher, and watching what ever was on TV. "Bolt, this is impossible." Rhino told me. "Keep working, I'm going to talk to my dad." I told Rhino. "Hey dad, still watching that video." I asked my dad, who was watching the press conference about the Booth diary page. "It's all over the Internet. It's over now." My dad told me. "It will be over after I solve the cypher." I told dad. "Tell me the story again dad." I told my dad. "Okay, Spencer heard his father say treasure, then there was a commotion. With his dying breath, he said the debt that all men pay." My dad told me. "The debt that all men pay." I replied. "The debt that Spencer payed." My dad said. "I know what the key to the cypher is." I told dad.

"It's death Rhino." I told Rhino, who was asleep at his computer. "What?" Rhino asked me sleepily. "The debt that all men pay is death." I told Rhino. "Okay, after this, can I take a nap?" Rhino asked me. "Sure Rhino." I said. "Okay, it says Lab_u_a_e lad_. It's gibberish." Rhino told me. "Laboulaye!" My dad and I said simultaneously. "What's that?" Rhino asked me. "He was the creator of the Statue of Liberty." I told Rhino. "I have to call Sadie." I told Rhino.

Sadie's point of view.

Mean while, I was having dinner with Mark Manchester. "Thanks for agreeing to have dinner with me Sadie." Mark told me. "It's a pleasure Mr Manchester." I told Mark. Suddenly, my phone rang, it was Bolt. "Mind if I take this call Mark?" I asked him. "Not at all." Mark told me. "You better have a good reason to call me right now." I growled into the phone. "We solved the cypher, it's Laboulaye." Bolt told me. "It's nothing Bolt." I told Bolt. "Or there was a map like Spencer Fletcher said there was, and Laboulaye had it."Bolt told me. "We only have a partial on the next word l a d." Bolt told me. "It's lady." I told Bolt. "Thanks Sadie."Bolt, I have to go." I muttered.

Bolt's point of view.

"There's a map, or a clue to a map on the- She hung up on me." I told them. "She answered your call, that was good." My dad told me. "So, which Statue of Liberty?" My dad asked us. "There's more than one?" Rhino asked my dad. "Actually there's three Rhino." My dad said. "Only one of them is his lady though." I replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Paris.

Bolt's point of view.

So Rhino and I got on a plane to Paris. "Would you guys like an in flight movie?" The stewardess asked us. "Sure, what movies do you have?" I asked her. "We have: Hitch Hiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Bolt (just to be ironic), X Files, Music and Lyrics, National Treasure, Open Season, and Encino Man." The stewardess told us. "We'll take Hitch Hiker's Guide to the Galaxy, and Bolt." Rhino said. So we put in the movie Bolt. "That dog looks a lot like me." I told Rhino. "I know, it's weird. It's like we were in that movie, and now people write stories about us on a web site." Rhino told me. "That's ridiculous Rhino." I told Rhino. "Yeah, you're right." Rhino told me.

Soon we arrived in Paris. So we went to the Statue of Liberty. Rhino brought this camera helicopter thing to find the clue. "What your doing is impossible." I told Rhino. "Thanks." Rhino said. Suddenly, the British cops showed up. "Can I help you?" I asked the cop. "Oh so you're American. Yet you still bother every one with that buzzing thing." The British cop told me. "I respect the French, we're just looking for a clue." I told them. "Bolt, I got it." Rhino told me. "Okay, can you help us translate this?" I asked the cops. "It says resolute twins." The shorter cop said. "HMS Resolute! Queen Victoria had two desks made from it's timbers. So bada bing bada boom! Resolute twins." I said. "The closest one is in London. Rhino, how fast can we get to Buckingham Palace?" I asked Rhino. "I don't know. Why don't you ask your new British buddy?" Rhino asked me. "He's going to call you a cab." The British police man said.

Mean while, back in Washington DC, Mark and his goons, (Don't you just love that word) were doing some thing sinister. They knocked my dad out and cloned his cell phone. The next morning, my dad called me. "Okay, the only way to reach the office is through the service elevator." Rhino said. "It's right out side the detaining room." I told Rhino. "We need to get you in that room." Rhino told me. Suddenly the phone rang. (The Phone is Ringing plays quietly.) "Bolt, some one broke into my house last night!" My father yelped on the other end of the phone. "Call the police! I'm coming home!" I told dad. "I'm fine, and they didn't take any thing." My dad told me. "Some else must know about the treasure." I told dad. "You have to find it before they do!" My dad told me. "I will. We're going to Buckingham Palace today to meet with the curator." I told dad. "Okay, be careful Bolt." My dad told me. "I will." I replied.

Author's note: Today on History with Bolt Fan 21, we will learn about the Wright Brothers. Sorry, Rhino had the remote. Hi every one! I didn't have a author's note in the last chapter because I went to a Super Bowl party, and it was late when I got home. I started working on a new story about Bolt having an adventure with his half sister Jules. Yes, Bolt now has a younger half sister. I have a funny story from the Super Bowl party, well I think it's funny. I found a package of cheese puffs called "Cheez Doodles." So I dragged Little Bit over to see the poorly named snack food. So Little Bit and I started laughing hysterically! So Little Bit said: I'm so not eating those. So our small group leaders 9 year old daughter comes over to me and yells: What did you do to my Cheetos?! I told her that I didn't do any thing to them. So she goes and asks Little Bit, who gives her the same answer. Finally I told her that it was the name of the cheese puffs that was funny. That was a random night. We ate snacks, sang really random songs, and played Pictionary. Thanks for reading every one.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Things get interesting.

Bolt's point of view.

The next morning, Rhino and I went to Buckingham Palace. So I got ready to talk to the curator, and Rhino set up his technical stuff in the bath room. "Wow." Rhino said walking out of a bath room stall. "Rhino can you hear me?" I asked Rhino through the ear mike. "Yes, I can hear you." Rhino replied. Suddenly, I saw Sadie coming my way. "Sadie." I said. "What's she doing here?" Rhino asked me. "What are you doing here?" I asked Sadie. "Your dad called me, he said your next clue was here." Sadie told me. "That's nice. This is kinda a bad time though." I told Sadie. "I came all the way across the world to offer my help, and you don't need it." Sadie told me. "Don't make a scene Sadie." I told Sadie. "I'm not making a scene Bolt." Sadie told me.

"We want to make a scene Bolt." Rhino told me. "Okay fine! Let's have it out right now!" I yelled. "Is that all you've got?" Rhino asked me. "Let me guess, it's the wrong time! It's the wrong place! I'm wrong again!" I yelled, and received a startled look from Sadie. "Wrong about us. Wrong about Spencer Fletcher! Wrong about you wanting the Queen Anne chair!" I yelled. "You were wrong to assume that!" Sadie yelled. "Listen to this, she believes that even when I'm right, I'm wrong!" I told a random person. Suddenly, a security guard came to talk to us. "Okay, you two take it out side." The British security guard told me. "Take her out side, I'm staying right here." I mocked. So I slid down the banister. "Good after noon sir." The security guard told me. "Hello!" I said in a phony British accent. "Been in the coffee have we?" He asked me. "Just a couple cups. I went to Star Bucks for a double shot mocha. Going to arrest a man for that? Going to detain me for enjoying a Expresso?" I asked mockingly. "That's it! Dismount the banister!" The British security guard told me. So Sadie and I continued our argument on the way to the detaining cell.

So he stuffed us in a tiny detaining room. "Stay." The security guard said. "Sorry for dragging you into this. You were great back there." I told Sadie. "Thanks, so were you." Sadie told me. "When did you figure out it was a fake argument?" I asked Sadie. "When did you figure out that I was arguing during the fake argument?" Sadie asked me coldly. "When you said that I always assume that I'm right. Rhino get us out of here. Which I don't get. If I assume that I'm right, so I am right then?" I asked Sadie. "If you happen to right, you got lucky." Sadie told me. "I get lucky a lot." I said sheepishly. "Okay, the door will open in 3, 2, 1." Rhino said opening the door. "Thanks Rhino." I told Rhino. "Rhino's here too?" Sadie asked me. "Yeah, he's doing all of the nifty technical stuff." I told Sadie. So, we made our way to the service elevator.

"Okay Sadie, this is where I leave you. Ciao!" I said, climbing into the service elevator. "I'll call security if you leave me here." Sadie told me. Suddenly, we heard the security guard coming back. "Okay, get in!" I yelped. So we got into the service elevator. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Sadie asked me. "You're wearing the perfume I bought you." I told Sadie. "So?" Sadie asked me. "I think it smells kinda girly." I told Sadie. "It's the flowers you're holding Bolt." Sadie told me. "I don't think so!" I said mockingly. So we made our way to the queen's study. "Okay, turn left." Rhino told me. "Dead end genius!" I growled. "Sorry, I meant right. Go right." Rhino told me. "Okay, the clue is in the desk." I told Sadie. So we started opening the drawers. I noticed that there was numbers on the drawers. "We need a combination." I told Sadie. "10,28, 1886, was on the clue on the Statue of Liberty." I told Sadie. We tried the combination, and it worked. Inside the compartment was a plank of wood, with Indian writing on it. "It looks like Incan or maybe Aztec." I told Sadie.

"Bolt, get out of there. There's a security guard headed your way." Rhino told me. So, Rhino set of the fire alarm. "The fire alarm is going off!" The security guard said. Luckily, we got out in time. "You went to Buckingham Palace, and you got was an old piece of wood?" Rhino asked me, with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "It's not just an old piece of wood. It's a clue." I told Rhino. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mark coming towards us. "Manchester! He's the one that's after the treasure!" I told them. "I'll drive." Rhino said, jumping into the passenger's side of the British rental car. "We're in London Rhino." I told Rhino. "Right." Rhino muttered.

Suddenly Sadie's phone rang. "It's Mark." Sadie told me. "Yeah, it's not creepy at all that you have him on your speed dial." Rhino told Sadie. "Oh shut up Rhino." Sadie told Rhino. "Mark, this has to stop!" I told Mark. "Give me what you got at Buckingham Palace, and no one gets hurt." Mark told me. So Mark hung up on me. "Okay, hang on. We're going to run a red light." I told Rhino and Sadie. So I got a picture using the red light camera. "Okay, Rhino hack into the London Police data base." I told Rhino. "Okey dokey!" Rhino said coldly. "You can't do it?" I asked Rhino. "I just don't like you to assume that I can." Rhino told me. "Thanks Rhino." Sadie said, while giving me the Patrick Jane smile. So I tossed the plank out the window, and watched one of Mark's goons dive in after it. So we drove back to the hotel, being grateful to be alive.

Author's note: Wow! Tomorrow, we get to meet some one very special. So stay tuned. Special thanks to 8MilesThatWay, and JimmyRocket for reviewing. Thanks for all of your guys support. Even on my most difficult days of writing, your guys' reviews keep me going. 8MilesThatWay, I'm glad I've indirectly taught you history through this story. I'm glad you started writing fan fiction again. I was really upset when you quit. I almost quit one time. I made my come back with Bolt2: Homeward Bound. My reviewers had changed, I had changed as well. It was that story that made me realize that I belonged where I got my start, which was in the Bolt section. Next I want to thank JimmyRocket. I knew you would find the bit with Bolt and Rhino watching the movie Bolt amusing. I needed some thing for the beginning of the chapter, and I thought: what if Bolt and Rhino had like a Twilight Zone moment and watched the Bolt movie.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: My mom.

Bolt's point of view.

So, we returned home, and went to see my dad. "Hi Henry." Sadie said, hugging my dad. "Hi Sadie, it's nice to see you two together again." My dad told Sadie. "We're not exactly back together." I replied. "Oh, I was hoping to get some of this junk out of my house." My dad told us. "It's just temporary dad." I replied. So, I showed dad the picture of our next clue. "I only recognize one symbol, that means Cybola." My dad told us. "The City of Gold." I replied. "There's only one person who can decipher this clue. You're coming with me to talk to her." I told my dad. "You can't make me!" My dad yelled. "You're coming whether you like it or not!" I told dad. "Who are they talking about?" Rhino asked Sadie. "She isn't the only one who can decipher it." My dad said. "She's the best for Native American languages." I told dad. "Who?" Rhino asked Sadie. "Bolt's mom." Sadie whispered.

So, we went to talk to my mom. "It's been 6 years, maybe she won't remember me." My dad told me. "I hate her!" One of my mom's students yelled. "We're in the right place." My dad told me. "I'm going to stay out here, just in case things get violent." Rhino told us. "Bolt, Sadie, what a surprise! Oh, it's you." My mom told my dad coldly. "See, one syllable, knife in the heart!" My dad growled. "You haven't changed at all in 6 years." My mom retorted. "Mom, we need you to decipher some thing for us." I told my mom. "Is this about another treasure?" Mom asked me. "Possibly." I replied. "See, you've even got our son involved in that nonsense." Mom told my dad. "It payed off. Have you even read the papers?" My dad asked my mom. "That was Bolt, you didn't do any thing!" My mom yelled. "Henry, Abigail, can we just figure out where this clue leads?"Sadie asked my parents. "These glyphs are only partial, we need the other half of the clue." Mom told us. "Thanks mom." I said.

So, we left mom's office. "At least we know where the other half is." I told them. "Why didn't you tell that you knew where the other half is?" My dad asked. "Because you tend to over react!" I yelled. "Sorry." I said. "I am too." My dad replied. "The next clue is in the president's desk." I told my team. "Our president?" Rhino asked me. "Sadly yes." Sadie told Rhino. "So we have to go to the White house?" Rhino asked us. "The Oval office to be exact." I replied. "Why would I over react to that?" My dad asked us. "So, I guess it's time to make a date with your new boy friend Sadie." I told Sadie. "I guess so." Sadie replied.

It turns out that the White House Easter Egg Roll was that Saturday. So Sadie and I got tickets to the event. "So, is that your boy friend in the bunny suit?" I asked Sadie. "Oh shut up." Sadie muttered. "Jonathan!" Sadie said, while embracing her boy friend. "I'm glad you decided to come. Oh, you brought Fletcher." Jonathan replied. "We just ran into each other." Sadie said. "Aren't you going to ask him?" I asked Sadie. "I don't know." Sadie replied. "What she means is, she doesn't think you can." I taunted. "You don't think I can do what?" Jonathan asked Sadie. "She wants to see the Oval Office." I told Jonathan. "I can do that." Jonathan replied. "That is so cool Jonathan, I've always wanted to see the Oval Office." Sadie said, while winking at me.

So, we went into the Oval Office. "Wow, it's beautiful in here." Sadie said, while starting to sit on the couch. "Don't sit on that." Jonathan said. "Sadie, I think you lost one of your earrings." I told Sadie. "You're right Bolt. Jonathan, these belonged to my great grandmother." Sadie told Jonathan. "We should find them, considering we're not supposed to be here." Jonathan replied. "I'll check over here." I told them. So, I went over to the desk, and looked for the clue. Right as I got the compartment open, Jonathan turned around. "Jonathan!" Sadie yelped, and dropped her earring on the couch. "You found it." I told Jonathan. "Oh, I did." Jonathan said. I mouthed give me a minute to Sadie, and she nodded. So Sadie pulled Jonathan in for a big, some what awkward hug. The compartment was empty, but it had a strange symbol stamped on it. I snapped a quick picture of the symbol, and gave Sadie a thumbs up. "Thanks Jonathan." Sadie told Jonathan.

So, we caught up with dad and Rhino. "It was empty. Look at this weird stamp on compartment though." I told them. So we argued over what it meant. "Did any one read my book?" Rhino asked us. "You know what it means?" I asked Rhino. "It's some thing I have to show you, in my book." Rhino told us proudly. So, I dug out my copy of Rhino's book. "You didn't even open it?" Rhino asked me. "I was moving. Sorry Rhino." I told Rhino. "It's in chapter 42." Rhino told me. "The President's Secret Book?" I asked Rhino. "It contains information on every thing from the JFK assassination, to Area 51." Rhino told me. "That's an urban legend Rhino." Sadie told Rhino. "Is it Sadie? Is it?" Rhino asked Sadie. "It's totally-" Sadie started,before Rhino cut her off. "Crazy?" Rhino asked Sadie. "Yeah, pretty much." Sadie Replied. "Really? I thought we made our living off crazy." Rhino said. "Rhino has a point." I told Sadie. "We need to get that back." I told my team.

Author's note: Wow, so much in 1 chapter! I had to combine 3 scenes of the movie to make this chapter longer. I've become a fan of a new cartoon. I've been watching **Ozzy and Drix**all day. Gotta love older cartoons! Any who, I have people to thank. I want to thank my friend O for reading my stuff on here. O, if you're reading this, hi! I want to thank Little Bit. Who's Birth day is on Monday. So happy early birth day buddy. I want to thank Anan1995 for reviewing, and being a great reviewer. Thanks JimmyRocket as well for reviewing. I'm looking forward to your new story, and updates on your old ones. Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: It's a tough job, but some one's got to do it.

Bolt's point of view.

So, we went to my dad's house to talk. "All I need is a few minutes alone with the president." I told my team. "Even if you were married to the president (O.o) you wouldn't get to be alone with him." Rhino told me. "Well, there is the option of kidnapping the president." I told Rhino. Suddenly, there was a ruckus, and every one started yelling. "How are you to make your plan work?" Sadie asked me. "I was thinking Mt Vernon." I mused. "What?" Sadie asked me. "I'm in!" Rhino said with great enthusiasm. Our next task was to book the president's birthday party at Mt Vernon. "Hi, I need to book a party at Holiday Inn for this week end. The hotel we already booked was infested with rats." Rhino lied. "I need to book a police men's ball for this week end." My dad lied.

It was official, we had booked the president's birthday party at Mt Vernon. So, Dad and I rented a boat, and went to Mt Vernon. "Maybe some day, I'll wear this tuxedo to a party I was actually invited to." I muttered. The president's party was very high class. They even had Rex Fetcher from Cat Nip for entertainment. Suddenly, I spotted the president. "Happy birthday Mr president." I told the president. "Bolt Fletcher, what a surprise. You must have the SWAT team on their toes. Considering your newly discovered lineage." The president said. "I have some thing for you Mr president. It's a map of the tunnels under Mt Vernon." I told the president. "Maybe we should check it out." The president replied. "Can we really? I mean you can of course. Can I come with you?" I asked nervously.

So we went into the bowels of Mt Vernon. "Wow, I can't believe these tunnels are real." I thought aloud. "What we're looking for should be in here." the president said. "Okay, the door should open when I move this arrow head." I replied. It worked. So I quietly closed the door behind us. It locked, just as we had planned. "I'm sorry Mr president. I have some thing to ask you." I said. "Mr Fletcher, you are going to be charged with kidnapping the president." The president told me. "I needed to ask you some thing that I could only ask you if we were alone." I told the president. "You're going to let me go unless I tell you, are you." The president asked me. "Pretty much." I replied.

"Okay, between 1886 and now, a plank containing information on the City of Gold, has been taken from the desk in the Oval Office." I told the president. "You were in my desk too?" The president asked me. "Hey, the end will justify the means. I believe what ever was on that plank is now recorded in The President's Secret Book. The book made for presidents only. " I told the president. "Where did you hear about that?" The president asked me. "I read about it in a book." I replied. So we got out of the tunnel. "What I'm about to tell you is highly classified. The book exists. It's in the Library of Congress. XY234786, you'll also need to know 3794." The president told me. "Thank you Mr president." I told the president. "Fletcher, hundreds of people know you held me hostage tonight. I won't tell them why. Unless you find what you're looking for." The president told me. "Okay, thank you sir." I replied. "Also have a look at page 47 for me." The president told me. "I will sir." I replied. So I called Rhino. "Rhino, meet me at the Library of Congress in 20 minutes." I told Rhino.

Author's note. I won't be updating tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Well done Mr Eloop!

Bolt's point of view.

So, we went to the Library of Congress. "So where's the book?" Rhino asked me.

"The key code is XY234786." I told Rhino.

"XY means very special books. Come on, it's this way." Sadie told us. So, we slipped over to the door to the XY book section. "Do you have the password?" Sadie asked me.

"3794." I muttered. So, we found the row of books it was on. "It's not there." I sighed.

"Maybe some one checked it out." Rhino replied. Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Hold these for a minute Rhino." I told Rhino, while taking books off the shelf. After I got the books off the shelf, I noticed a combination lock on the wall. "The location's the combination." I thought aloud. So, I typed in the combination, and it worked.

"I was right." Rhino said proudly.

"Well done Mr Eloop." I told Rhino.

"It says that the plank was photographed, and the destroyed." I told Sadie and Rhino.

Suddenly, we heard a helicopter over head."Oh look, there's my tax dollars coming to arrest me." Rhino muttered.

"There coming for me Rhino. You guys go and get the car." I told Rhino and Sadie. So I photographed the picture of the plank, and of page 47. Then, I slipped out of the building. Luckily, Sadie opened the trunk of the van, and I jumped in. After a high speed car chase, we finally got the FBI off our tails.

"How did they find us?" Sadie asked us.

"They found us because the president is a tattle tail!" Rhino yelped.

"I need to send this picture to my dad." I told Sadie and Rhino, while opening my cell phone. So I called my dad.

"Dad, I sent you a picture of the second half of the clue. I need you to get mom to translate it for me." I told dad.

"I'll do it Bolt. Be careful son." My dad told me.

"I will dad, I promise." I replied.

Bolt's mom's point of view.

I was in my office, when a Chihuahua and a Pointer walked in. "The office is closed, sorry sir." I told them.

"We need you to translate this for us." The Chihuahua told me.

"You're treasure hunters aren't you?" I asked the Chihuahua.

"A man only has one lifetime mam, but history can remember you forever." The Chihuahua replied.

"I don't know this language." I told him. I knew that they were up to some thing.

"You're ex-mate is going to be here in a minute. Don't tell him any thing." The Chihuahua told me.

So they left, and Patrick walked in. "Bolt sent me, he needs you to translate this for him." Patrick told me.

"Find the noble bird. Let him take you by the hand, and give you passage." I told Patrick. I think he knew some thing was up.

"You know, the only reasons why I did those things was to impress you." Patrick told me.

"Well I made sacrifices that you never did. Some one had to stay home with Bolt, and it obviously wasn't going to be you." I told Patrick. So Patrick left.

"You did well. Bolt will never find the treasure though." The Chihuahua told me.

"You're wrong. Bolt is smarter than you'll ever be." I told the Chihuahua.

"That may be true Mrs Fletcher. Yet look who has the final clue. It all started with the burning of pages. Now, it's going to end with the burning of the final clue." The Chihuahua told me, while setting fire to a piece of paper.

Author's note: I'm back! I spent the night with Little Bit last night. We had a great time. Thanks to every one for reviewing. I want to welcome another friend of mine to the site, his user name is **Quicksilver915****. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The impossible can become possible! If you're awesome!

Bolt's point of view.

The clue in the President's Secret book led us to Mt Rushmore. So I assigned Rhino the job of keeping an eye out for Mark. "Oh, hello Mark. Fancy seeing you here." I told Mark.

"How did you figure out the clue?" Mark asked me.

"I found the answer, in a book." I retorted. "I'll make a deal with you. We find the treasure, and clear Spencer Fletcher's name. You can have all of the treasure." I told Mark.

"What?" Rhino asked me angrily.

"I kidnapped the president. The FBI is on their way to arrest me. I'm sure they would love to meet you too." I told Mark.

"Our president?" My mom asked my dad.

"Sadly yes." My dad replied.

So ,we went to the top of Mt Rushmore to find the entrance to the City of Gold. "I don't see any noble birds up here." Sadie told us.

"The second half of the clue said that it will only be revealed under a cloudless rain." Mark said.

"So, we'll come back when it's raining?" Rhino asked us.

"We need water." I muttered. So we sprayed water on the rocks, and sure enough, we found the noble bird. "What's the next clue Mark?" I asked Mark.

"Surrender your hand to the heart of the warrior!" Mark replied. So I started to stick my hand into the hole in the rock.

"Bolt that could be a horrible trap!" My mom told me. So I slid my hand into the hole farther.

(Bolt screams, and every one else recoils.) "Sorry, I couldn't resist." I giggled. So, we found the entrance and went inside. Rhino touched the thing holding the door open, and the rope snapped, and trapped us in there.

"Are you okay Rhino?" Mark asked Rhino.

"No." Rhino coughed. Suddenly, Rhino got distracted by a golden person thing. "It's a little gold man. It's so shiny." Rhino said. Unfortunately, Rhino triggered a trap, and Sadie, Mark, Rhino, and I fell through the floor. Luckily, we landed on a big tilting thing.

"Is every one okay?" I asked my group.

"We're all fine Bolt." Sadie told me. I was dangling precariously off the edge of the tilting thing. Luckily, I was able to scramble back on to the tilting thing. "Rhino, move slowly to that corner, and I'll move to this one." I told Rhino. I suddenly noticed a rope hanging on a near by ledge.

"I think, that if we raise my corner, I might be able to reach it." I told them. Suddenly, Mark moved forward and threw us all off balance.

"I'm going first, because I refuse to stay behind." Mark told us coldly. So we got him up to the ledge.

"I did the math, and one of us has to stay behind." I told Sadie and Rhino.

"I'll go last." Rhino told us. "We won't leave you behind. Yeah we need you up there , please Rhino." Rhino said, imitating us poorly.

"I guess that makes you next Sadie." I told Sadie. So we all managed to get up to the ledge.

"There's only one way way out. We have to keep moving forward." Mark told us.

So we kept moving, and found a big room with a wheel in the middle. "Let's turn the wheel. It should open the door." I told my team. So we turned the wheel, and the door opened. Inside the next room was the most incredible treasure the world has ever seen. My parents walked in at the same time that we did. "Dad! We found it!" I yelled triumphantly.

"Spencer Fletcher was right." My dad replied.

"No, you were right all along." I yelled back. Suddenly, Mark approached me.

"I'm sorry for defacing your ancestor's good name. I knew it was the only way to get you in on the hunt." Mark told me. "I just wanted the Manchester family to be remembered for some thing." Mark told me. I just nodded. Suddenly, water started pouring into the room. Luckily, we found a way out of the room.

"Mark, let's get that door open so we don't all drown." I told Mark. So we opened the door. My parents tried to get out, but Mark slammed the door closed.

"Mark we have to be on the other side of that door!" Rhino yelled.

"Bolt, one of us has to stay behind, and keep the door open." Mark told me.

"I vote Mark!" Rhino replied.

"Oh shut up Rhino!" Mark yelled. Mark proceeded to put a gun to Sadie's head.

"I'll stay." I told Mark. "Sadie, make my parents leave." I told Sadie. So we got every one out, but I got stuck in the door. "Mark, both rooms will fill up, and we'll all drown. Open the door I'll get you out!" I told Mark.

"If I open the door, you'll be washed out! I found the City of Gold, and no one will ever know?" Mark asked me.

"We can figure this out! We can all get out!" I told Mark. So Mark opened the door, and I got out.

"We haven't officially met, I'm Rhino." Rhino told my mom.

"Hi, I'm Juliet Fletcher." My mom told Rhino. So we went to talk to the president.

"Sir, from your information, this is the man that kidnapped you." The secret service agent told the president.

"Actually, he saved my life when the door closed." The president replied. "Sir, I wanted to thank you for bringing honor to your family and country. All of you, including Patrick and Juliet Fletcher will get credit for the discovery." The president told us.

"And Mark Manchester too sir." I told the president.

"Did you remember to look at page 47?" The president asked me.

"It was life altering sir." I replied.

"Are you talking about the book?" Rhino asked me.

"What book?" The president asked Rhino.

So we went to Mt Rushmore for the unveiling of the City of Gold. Rhino wound up getting the surprise of his life. "Hey you're that treasure hunter guy." A pretty girl hamster told Rhino.

"The guy you're looking for is over there." Rhino said humbly.

"You're Rhino Eloop, I recognize you from your book. Can I have your autograph?" The girl hamster asked Rhino.

"Sure!" Rhino replied. Anyways, Sadie and I also got back together that night. Things were officially back to normal.

Rhino's point of view.

I walked home the next day, and much to my surprise, my Ferrari was back! It was also tax free. "I love this car!' I said, while hopping into the driver's seat. (Rhino backs his car into a mail box.)

Author's note: Another happy ending! Little Bit, if your reading this. Happy birth day! Happy birth day! Whoopty doo! Whoopty doo! May your day be pleasant, OPEN UP YOUR PRESENT! Just for you, just for you.


	10. Chapter 10

History Can Remember You Forever end credits.

Another turning point; a fork stuck in the road. (Rhino goes to driving school.)

Time grabs you by the wrist; directs you where to go. (Bolt and Sadie get married.)

So make the best of this test ,and don't ask why. (Bolt remembers finding the Templar Treasure.)

It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time. (Rhino hits another mail box.)

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. (Bolt remembers being stuck under Mt Rushmore.)

I hope you had the time of your life. (Bolt and Sadie become proud parents.)

So take the photographs,and still frames in your mind. (Bolt, Sadie, and Rhino go to a museum opening.)

Hang it on a shelf,In good health and good time. (Rhino has a successful book signing.)

For what it's worth,it was worth all the while. (Rhino releases a new book called: The End Justifies the Means.)

It's something unpredictable,but in the end it's right.

Cast:

Bolt: John Travolta.

Rhino: Justin Bartha. (Riley from National Treasure.)

Sadie Spencer: Bolt Fan 21.

Bolt's dad: Michael Keaton.

Mark Manchester: Timothy Omundson. (Lassiter from Psych.)

Juliet Fletcher: Sandra Bullock.

I hope you had the time of your life. The president: Bill Murray. (No explanation necessary.) Jonathan: Brendan Fraser.

British security guard: Hugh Grant.

British cops: Simon Baker.

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.

_I hope you had the time of your life._

Black Friday trailer.

People on the radio: It's Black Friday.

Sadie: It's shopping time!

Bolt: Thousands of people, freezing their butts off, to get deals on stuff they don't need.

Newscaster Bolt Fletcher is spending the day in New York City.

Rhino Eloop: Bolt! Rhino Eloop! I did the whistling belly button trick at the obedience school talent show.

Bolt: (Coldly.) Bing.

Rhino: Bing!

Bolt's about to find out, he's not just stuck in New York City.

Lady at the hotel: Will you be checking out today Mr Fletcher?

Bolt: Chance of departure 100%!

He's stuck.

People on the radio: It's Black Friday!

In Black Friday.

Bolt: I'm reliving the same day over and over.

Rhino: Bolt!

Bolt: (Coldly.) Rhino Eloop?

Bolt: (To the lady that works at the hotel.) Do you ever have dejavu?

The lady that works at the hotel: No, but I can check.

Bolt: Well it's Black Friday.... Again!

At first he was a little anxious.

Rhino: Bolt!

The lady that works at the hotel: Will you be checking out today Mr Fletcher?

Bolt: Chance of departure, 80%.

But now.

Bolt: We could do what ever we want.

He's discovering the possibilities.

Sadie: Don't you worry about cholesterol?

Bolt: Why?

And living life there's no tomorrow.

Rhino: Bolt! Bolt Fletcher!

Bolt: Rhino! (Bolt punches Rhino.)

Because there isn't.

One of Dr Calico's cats: He's out of his gourd.

To get what his heart wants most.

Sadie: What are you looking for? A date for this weekend?

Means repeating the same day over and over. Until he gets it right.

Sadie: I studied French poetry.

Bolt: What a waste of time. (Sadie slaps Bolt 3 times.)

Sadie: I studied French poetry.

(Bolt speaks French.)

Sadie: You speak French.

Bolt: Oui.

Jon Travolta.

Bolt Fan 21.

Bolt: Don't drive angry.

Life has a funny way of repeating it's self.

Sadie: What did you do today?

Bolt: Same old same old.

Black Friday.

Coming February 17 only on fan .

Author's note: This makes more sense if you've seen Ground Hog Day. I have so many people to thank today.

Jimmy Rocket: Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of your of your reviews and tips. The dinner in ch 3 was a little awkward for Sadie. Luckily, she is great under pressure. I am really looking forward to reading more of your work, because you are a fantastic writer. I mean it too! I'm glad that my change in layout has made reading these chapters easier for you.

Annan1995: Thank you for all of your support! I found a Spanish to English translator on Google, so I've gotten to read some of your work. You are an amazing witter! It's a shame that you aren't writing fan fiction any more. Thanks for reading!

8Milesthatway: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I didn't know that there was 3 Statues of Liberty until I saw National Treasure 2. I'm glad you enjoyed the humor.


End file.
